Survivor: Cambodia (s1)
Survivor: Cambodia '''is the first in a line of ''Survivor ''seasons in the tournament of champions. Twists and Changes *'Returning Players - '''Four tribes of 5 will be composed of various returning players of different status to compete yet again for the million dollars. *'Four Tribes - 'Four tribes of 5 will compete head to head. *'Tribe Dissolve - 'Tribes will dissolve into two tribes of seven. *'First Impressions - '''Both tribes will vote out someone on day one. The players voted out are sent to Exile Island to either remain to look for an idol or take three bags of beans/rice and head straight to camp. Season Summary ---'''Episode One: The Weakest Link--- Jeff Probst introduces the season on a helicopter, flying over four different boats that are nowhere near each other. "This time, we have five former winners --" he pauses in the clip. The camera pans down to a speedboat containing Tina Wesson, Denise Stapley, Todd Herzog, Yul Kwon, and Sandra Diaz-Twine. Todd gets the opening confessional of the season. "I have seen these people compete before but never personally competed with them personally. As a former winner I could tell this season had a weird gimmick involving different tribes, but I never would have guessed it would end up like this. I told my family that, to celebrate my recovery from my alcohol addiction, that I should go back to Survivor and try to win again. If I actually can pull it off, I'm using the money for good this time." Tina is shown twiddling her thumbs. Her confessional is shown with her saying, "This is my fourth time playing on this show, and as far as I see, I have a huge target on my back. I just hope I can go far enough to prove I still have what it takes to be a winner." "Five former first boots --" Jeff pauses again. On a boat below, David Samson, Tina Scheer, Francesca Hogi, Sekou Bunch, and Chicken Morris ride along. Francesca gives a confessional saying, "I'm the only three time playing first boot of the game. I think I have a little bit more experience than these other boots, but who knows? I've never been able to play with them because...well, I've been voted out first two times." "Five runners up --" The boat below is shown with Courtney Yates, Amanda Kimmel, Stephen Fishbach, Monica Culpepper, and Kelly Wiglesworth riding along. Kelly is shown giving a confessional, saying "It's been a very long time since I've been on the show. Just being here I beat Gervase's record of time between seasons." Courtney is shown looking at Amanda nervously. "Hopefully my relationship with Amanda can give me an advantage. We've been in two seasons together, after all." "And five people that deserve second chances." A final boat is shown with Alexis Maxwell, Paschal English, J'Tia Taylor, Stacy Kimball, and Dolly Neely. Alexis and J'Tia exchange nervous glances. J'Tia gives a confessional. "I think Alexis might be willing to play with me since we're both from Cagayan, but she probably knows how crazy I can get, ya' know? Hopefully that won't happen." The four tribes arrive to a central island, where Probst stands around four small stone platforms. "Come on in!" Jeff explains that all four tribes will be competing against each other in a season of winners vs first boots vs runners up vs second chances. He also states that all tribes will now vote someone weak out. The winners vote out Tina. The first boots vote out Francesca. The runners up vote out Monica. The second chance players vote out Dolly. Jeff announces that they will be sent to camp early, like everyone expected. The four are dropped off by helicopter at Exile Island, where they can choose to stay and hunt for an idol or take extra bags of food to camp. Monica takes off with the bags of food while Tina, Francesca, and Dolly hunt for the idol. Tina fails to find it and heads to camp before suspicion is raised while Francesca and Dolly stay behind to hunt. The winners make it to camp and are revealed to be 'Sieger'. Tina quickly bonds with Todd and Yul. They apologize for voting her out, and she smiles reluctantly. The tribe bonds and starts a fire to begin cooking. The first boots arrive to camp and are revealed to be 'Ausfall'. Francesca arrives shortly after they do, and apologizes saying she got lost. They say they voted with their minds and hoped that Francesca could forgive them. She then rolls her eyes and stomps off into the woods. The runners up arrive to camp and are revealed to be 'Knapp'. Monica is shown already cooking food. Kelly looks at her suspiciously, assuming she has some kind of idol. She states that they had the opportunity to look for an idol but she decided to let the others have at it and take off with food. The second chance players arrive to camp and are revealed to be 'Zufall'. They gather around while Dolly comes in an hour after they arrive. She says she got lost in the woods, but none of them believe it. In a confessional, Dolly reveals she has a necklace. "This idol is going to make sure I'm not a stupid second boot this time!" At the immunity challenge, the tribes have to solve a sodoku puzzle using colored tiles instead of numbers. When the puzzle is correct, a hatch releases a scrambled message that when unscrambled shows the number combination to a contraption that releases the tribe's flag. Zufall manages to score first place rather quickly while Sieger and Ausfall fall behind in the game. Sieger manages to pull through and win the second immunity. Knapp almost wins the challenge when Ausfall steals the win from right under them. "Knapp, I'll see you at tribal council where one of you will be the first person voted out of this game. I guess I can congratulate the first boots tribe; none of you will be the first person voted out of the competition." Francesca smiles and cheers. "Finally!" On the Knapp tribe, Monica searches the tribe for anyone scrambling not to be voted out. In the forestry behind the camp, Courtney meets with Amanda in the woods and talks about who to vote out. Amanda suggests getting rid of Monica because she is an easy boot. Stephen approaches she and Amanda and gives a slight nod to Courtney. She winks at him and the three form a three way alliance. Stephen states that they can vote out Monica easily or get rid of Kelly. "Which one is a more strategic threat?" Courtney questions him. "Monica is really loyal to her alliances like in Blood vs Water and Kelly pretty much betrayed a few people back in Borneo." The three decide to wait until they leave for tribal to make a final decision. At tribal council, Jeff has them get fire and take seats. He questions their ethics on the tribe and ability to start fire and gather food. Amanda speaks and says that camp life is the easiest it has ever been for her with the tiny tribe she is on. After voting is finished, Jeff arrives with the tallied votes. "First vote........Kelly." "Second vote.....Monica." "Third vote......Monica. Two votes Monica, one vote Kelly." "Fourth vote -- first person voted out of Survivor: Cambodia....Monica. You need to bring me your torch." Monica places her torch in the slot, and Jeff snuffs it. She sheds a tear and waves goodbye to her tribe as she takes off down the ramp. "It's day three and it's clear you don't want weak people on your tribe. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Goodnight." ~~ Monica - | Courtney | Stephen | Amanda | Kelly Kelly - | Monica ---'Episode Two': Love Never Dies--- The Knapp tribe returns from tribal council, leaving Kelly right back on the outside where she never expected to be. Stephen looks over to Courtney and stares quietly at her boobs. She notices and glares at him. "Stop you're being weird." On the Sieger tribe, Tina meets with Todd in the woods and witnesses him attempting to tan. "What are you doing?" "Tanning." Yul walks out and sees the two chatting. "Is there any reason you're on your back on a tree trunk in the middle of the forest?" Todd proceeds to tell them his life story and the three spend the rest of the afternoon bonding over life stories and likes/dislikes. Ausfall has a falling out when Francesca expresses an extreme dislike for Tina being bossy. She tells her that she has been a Lumberjill her entire life and knows what she's doing, but Francesca heavily disagrees and leaves the camp. Sekou nods his head in frustration and proceeds to assist in building a new fire, as the previous one went out. "Things are getting heavy here at camp. There's rain in the distance and we're still trying to build a good fire. It's a living hell," David says in a confessional. "Please stop staring at my boobs it's really weird," Alexis says to Paschal at the Zufall camp. Paschal looks up at her and shouts at her. "I'm staring at the ground!" "You are staring ''at my boobs!" "I'm not doing anything like that!" "If you two don't shut up I'm gonna scream," Stacy butts in. "I'm a farm girl," Dolly adds in as a joke. The tribe suddenly disperses into silent groups of two. At the immunity challenge, Jeff announces that all tribes will need to stack boxes to form a secret message. When it is revealed, they will need to input that secret message onto a puzzle board. When all pieces are locked in, a flag will release and signify immunity. Zufall sits out Stacy, Ausfall sits out Chicken, and Sieger sits out Tina. As soon as the challenge begins, Ausfall gains a lead thanks to Sekou having an extreme adrenaline rush. Sieger continues to press behind while Knapp gains a lead on Ausfall. Zufall catches up quickly. Knapp finishes the crate challenge first and heads up to the puzzle board. Ausfall finishes shortly after. "The runners up and the first boots are destroying the second chances and the winners!" Ausfall manages to use Tina's wits to complete the puzzle first and win immunity. Sieger makes it up to the puzzle and works on it while Knapp manages to snap their puzzle in place and win immunity. "It's all down to the winners and our second chance players! Who will win this challenge?" Zufall finally finishes the crate challenge and advances to the puzzle. Tina and Denise struggle on the puzzle portion while Zufall manages to rocket their way through it. However, Denise pulls through and finishes the puzzle just before Alexis and J'Tia can. "Sieger wins immuniy! Zufall, it's tribal council for you tonight." "I want him gone," Alexis says to J'Tia in the ocean while they swim around and think about the vote. Paschal sits up at camp and tends to the fire. "Do you think we can pull it off? What if he has Stacy and Dolly?" J'Tia asks. "I'll see what I can do." Meanwhile, Dolly meets with Paschal and speaks to him. He recommends voting out Alexis. Stacy approaches him as well and agrees to the vote, saying that Paschal is indeed not a creepy old man. J'Tia states in a confessional, "If we do not have the numbers, I have no choice but to flip on Alexis. We need to form a Cagayan alliance, but at the rate we're going we won't be able to do that. I know flipping sucks, especially when it's this early in the game." Paschal approaches J'Tia and says, "I have Dolly and Stacy on board with blindsiding Alexis tonight. The question is, are you with us?" J'Tia sighs and nods, "Sure. Why not?" She approaches Alexis and informs her that they are out of the majority. At tribal council, Jeff questions the conflict between Alexis and Paschal. She cries and says that he is a creepy old man that violated her on the campsite. Paschal rolls his eyes and denies ever doing the act. "Listen, Jeff, this tribe is probably all against me but we have to get to the fact that I actually help. Alexis? She does nothing around camp and just cries all the time. It's annoying." "So, you're pushing for Alexis tonight?" Jeff asks. "That isn't what I said--" "It's what you said to me at camp," J'Tia interrupts. "Well, maybe I--" Dolly looks at him awkwardly and clutches onto the idol in her pocket. "You told me to vote out Alexis because she was annoying and threatening you. You didn't say anything about the crying," J'Tia says. "I told you--" "Are you just a bitter old man?" J'Tia asks. "WOW--that's enough." After voting is finished, Jeff begins to announce the votes. "Wait--Jeff," Dolly says. She stands and approaches him, handing over her idol. "This is for Alexis. I don't trust Paschal anymore." Jeff reveals that is in indeed a hidden immunity idol, and that any votes on Alexis do not count. Dolly smiles and looks directly at Alexis. "First vote.......Alexis. Does not count." "Second vote........Alexis. Does not count." "Third vote.....Paschal." "Fourth vote.....Second person voted out of Survivor: Cambodia -- Paschal. Bring me your torch." "Ugh, you just ruined your own game," Paschal comments to Dolly. She smirks and sighs at not being the second person voted out. Paschal has his torch snuffs and leaves the tribal council area. "Clearly some things have shifted with Paschal out of the way. Head back to camp." Dolly, J'Tia, and Alexis stand behind Stacy as she heads back to camp confused. - Alexis - | Paschal | Stacy | -- IDOL -- Paschal - | Alexis | Dolly | J'Tia | ---'''Episode Three: Let's Just Be Friends'--- Sieger waits inside of their hut to avoid the rain. Todd is shown on the edge of the camp drawing in the sand with a stick and sobbing quietly to himself. He is shown later in a confessional under a palm tree. "All this rain is really making me feel depressed. I don't know what to do -- this island is killing me slowly." The rain picks up on the Ausfall camp and begins to leak through their shelter roof. Sekou lies in a corner to be dry while Tina and Chicken sit there and rest while the rain drips on them. David sighs and rolls over to try and sleep. Knapp has the hardest of the rain. It pelts their shelter heavily, but luckily for them the roof is not leaking. Kelly plays rock paper scissors with Amanda while they wait out the storm while Courtney and Stephen sit in the back of the shelter, resting their heads. "You know," he says to Courtney, "I never really got over the breakup." "What are you saying?" Courtney responds. "Do you think we could...try again maybe?" "Oh--um--" Courtney and Stephen talk through their relationship for a moment, until she finally replies with "Let's just be friends." On Zufall, Alexis cries because of Paschal and the depressing rain. J'Tia tries to comfort her, but cannot. At the immunity challenge, still during the rain, Jeff announces a water basketball competition. They must throw several balls into a basket to score points. The first two to ten win, and the other two tribes will go to tribal council to vote two people off. Within the first hour of the competition, the rain prepares to let up and Zufall leads 5 to Ausfall's 4, Sieger's 3, and Knapp's 1. As time passes, Zufall manages to win immunity. Sieger pulls through and wins immunity as well, stealing Ausfall of another win. "Runners up and the first boots will meet me at tribal council tonight." The Ausfall camp spirals into chaos. "You bettah' not vote me out!" Francesca orders. "What's gotten into you hunny?" Tina asks her. "I KNOOOWWWW ya'll are targetting me and I do not appreciate it!" In the woods behind the camp, David meets with Sekou. "What are you thinking?" "Francesca. She's really annoying," Sekou says. "Look, I can understand that -- but in a game like this you need to think about who you're up against. Get rid of a strategic threat now while we can!" David exclaims. "...Like they did to you on Cagayan?" Sekou asks. David sighs and coaxes Sekou into voting out Tina instead. However, at camp, Sekou returns to Tina, Chicken, and Francesca. He tells them that David said to vote out a strategic threat, and that he pointed at Tina. Tina retaliates by wanting to blindside him. After all, he blindsided himself in Cagayan by trusting the wrong people. Francesca takes the opportunity to not be blindsided at her first tribal council of the season by informing David of Sekou's plans. David tells Francesca to vote with him and blindside Sekou. Later, David pulls Chicken aside and informs him of the plan. "Looks like I'm the swing vote tonight," Chicken says in a confessional. At the Ausfall tribal council, Jeff questions the mentality of the group on day nine. Sekou says that there are plenty of miniature alliances on the tribe, and that everyone needs to watch their backs around a 'certain' strategic threat. Jeff asks who he's working with, and he replies with "I learned everything from David here." After votes are tallied, he returns and announces them. "First vote.....................David." "Second vote...............Sekou." "Third vote.............Sekou. That's two votes Sekou." "Fourth vote.........David. Two votes David, two votes Sekou." "Fifth vote........third person voted out of Survivor: Cambodia -- David. Bring me your torch." "I did it again," David sighs. He brings his torch over to Jeff and he snuffs it. - David - | Chicken | Tina | Sekou | Sekou - | David | Francesca | - On Knapp, Amanda meets with Courtney and tells her to vote out Kelly. Courtney sighs and says that that would normally be a fine idea, but Stephen is bugging her about their old breakup. Amanda still pushes for Kelly. Kelly meets with Stephen and asks who he is voting for. He thinks that voting out Courtney would save him from the pain of living with her every day with his broken heart. Kelly thinks that is extremely stupid. At tribal council, Jeff questions what is going on between Courtney and Stephen. Once votes are cast, he returns to reveal them. "First vote.........Courtney." "Second vote........Courtney -- that's two votes Courtney." "Third vote.........Kelly." "Fourth vote......Kelly. We're tied 2-2." Kelly and Courtney arrive at two fire making stations, and the challenge begins. Courtney's fire starts almost immediately while Kelly struggles behind her. Eventually, Courtney's fire grows high enough and chops the rope. "Courtney stays alive! Kelly, that means you are the fourth person out of Survivor: Cambodia. Bring me your torch." - Courtney - | Stephen | Kelly | Kelly - | Courtney | Amanda | - ---'Episode Four: Trouble Brewing'--- The Sieger tribe remains untouched. Todd still seems depressed inside of the shack, but Tina, Yul, Denise, and Sandra celebrate moving on in the game with rice and beans and cheer. On Ausfall, however, Francesca pleads not to be voted out to the other tribe members. Sekou reveals he did not think she was the one who flipped, and again, Francesca realises she ruined her game...yet again. Stephen exiles himself from Knapp. Courtney and Amanda sit in their shelter while he simply swims and looks for fish. Dolly sits around with Stacy, J'Tia, and Alexis on Zufall and do nothing of any importance. They decide to relax for the day. At immunity, Jeff reveals that another two players will be going home, and two tribes will be immune. The challenge is touchy subjects -- tribe edition. All tribes have five ropes, and winning tribes select one tribe to slice. Though Sieger manages to score several rounds, they are instantly targetted by Ausfall. Within two rounds, Sieger is down to three ropes, Ausfall to four, Zufall to three, and Knapp still at five. In the third round, Sieger manages to score as the only tribe and cuts Ausfall to three. In the fourth round, Ausfall and Knapp score. Ausfall slices Sieger down to two, and Knapp decides to flip on the first boots and help the winners. Ausfall is cut down to two. In the fifth round, Sieger scores and slices Ausfall down to one. In the sixth round, however, Ausfall and Zufall win. They pursuade them to send the only tribe that has yet to lose a player to tribal council. With that, Sieger is chopped down to zero, sending them immediately to tribal council. It comes down to Zufall, Knapp, and Ausfall. In the seventh round, Knapp wins and chops down Ausfall. The winners and first boots will go to tribal. On Sieger, Denise meets with Tina and Yul. She explains to them that Sandra needs to be voted out for winning twice. She also expresses how she loves a good blindside. Tina and Yul agree. Sandra, however, meets with Todd and Tina. She wants to vote out Yul for being an extreme jury threat. Todd tells her to be careful because she has won twice, and that there is a massive target on her back as it is. Tina informs her of the plan that Denise created. Sandra finds it very interesting. Tina meets with Yul and tells him to flip on Denise -- she won because of her strategic ability, and if she makes the merge, she will likely flip again. In a confessional, Tina reveals she does not know what to do. "Denise is a threat to all of us. So is Sandra. But, Sandra never wins immunity for anything. So, it seems to only make sense that we vote out Denise, right? But what if Sandra makes it to the end? She's also a threat." Yul talks with Denise and says that Tina wants to blindside her. Denise does not like the idea but suggests they stick with Sandra. At tribal council, Jeff questions how the winners feel about voting out one of their own. He expresses that Todd, Yul, Denise, and Sandra have never been voted out. Tina knows the pain of being voted out, since she has been voted out twice. After votes are cast, Jeff reads them. "First vote...........Sandra." "Second vote.........Denise." "Third vote...........Denise." "Fourth vote.......fifth person voted out of Survior Cambodia -- Denise. Bring me your torch." Denise realizes she was blindsided by the entire tribe and has her torch snuffed. As she leaves, she flips off Yul, who laughs. - Sandra - | Denise | Denise - | Sandra | Yul | Tina | Todd | On Ausfall, Sekou encourages Tina and Chicken to vote out Francesca. They agree, thinking the vote would be easy. After all, Francesca would obviously flip if there was a tribal dissolve. Francesca, however, attempts to pursuade Chicken and Tina to flip on Sekou. Tina tells her that she knows she would flip if they dissolved, and Francesca then promises that she will not flip. After quick thought, Tina and Chicken agree that Sekou is more threatening than Francesca. Francesca then meets with Sekou and informs him that Tina and Chicken are voting him out, and that he had better vote for Chicken if he wants to stay in the game. Sekou rolls his eyes, but when Chicken and Tina stop talking to him, he begins to believe it. "If I'm going tonight, I'm at least going to cause trouble...and if I don't, I'll finally eat that rock." At tribal council, Jeff questions the morality of the tribe now that they will soon become three. Nobody gives much of an answer. After votes are cast, Jeff reads them. "First vote.......Chicken." "Second vote....Sekou." "Third vote.....Chicken." "Fourth vote......Sekou. We're tied -- we're going to fire...for the second time this season. Great." Sekou and Chicken prepare their fire making kits. Thirty minutes passes, and neither one of them have made fire. An hour passes, still no fire. Another thirty minutes, still no fire. "Oh my god stop. We're going to matches." Thirty minutes -- no fire. Hour -- no fire. "I'm out of Matches," Sekou says. "Same," Chicken says, throwing them down. "I have no idea what to do now," Jeff mutters. "Good lord, I change my vote to Chicken. There!" Tina shouts out. "Oh...well then, Chicken, by a vote of three to one, the tribe has spoken. Bring me your torch." "Daaaaayum!" Chicken has his torch snuffed, and he leaves. "Hopefully we will never have to do this again. Go back to camp, goodnight," Jeff finishes. - Chicken - | Francesca | Sekou | -- | Tina | Sekou - | Chicken | Tina | -- | None | ---'Episode Five: The Great Dissolve'--- Castaways Voting History tba